When A Weed Becomes A Rose
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: When Duo finds out his Partner is about to marry. . .he doesn't know what to do. Yet when he realizes it's not for love. . .what else can he do but try to show Heero what he'd be missing out on. Discontinued
1. The Worst News

_**When A Weed Becomes A Rose**_

Title: **_When A Weed Becomes A Rose_**

Author: Dark Nuriko

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance

Category: Gundam Wing/AC

Pairings: 1 x R, 1 x 2 (eventually), established 3 x 4

Warnings: Yaoi, Duo language, Relena bashing, Heero with Relena, lime/lemon, and all sorts of other things to make you scream.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and it's characters doesn't belong to me. I am using them without permission but with no plans of making money off of it. So please don't sue.

Author's Note: Yes, this is a Relena getting Heero fic, but I can promise it won't remain this way. Seeing as I can't stand the woman, she's only going to win while Heero's being a dumb ass. Other than that, there will be plenty of Relena bashing in it. Relena Haters Unite! He he. Enjoy.

_**When A Weed Becomes A Rose**_

Chapter One:

Duo stood in the hallway, staring at the back of his long time room mate and best friend as he gathered his things and strode toward the front door. Heero Yuy, Perfect Soldier, was leaving. And yet, not only was he leaving, but he was going off to marry the one person Duo had never expected Heero to even look at.

"You're kidding, right, Hee-chan?" Duo asked, almost brokenly as he stared at the straight set of the shoulders in front of him. Duo moved down the hallway to the front door, stepping in front of it to block Heero's progess. Heero's chocolate colored hair was as messy as ever, but he now stood a slight foot shorter than the American. Duo, after the wars, had taken to eating right and with a steady job, had even managed to fill out in the four years since those dark days.

"Move," was all Heero said in his nasal monotone, his Prussian blue eyes focused on the door behind Duo. Duo's long chestnut hair was still in it's trademark braid and now fell to his knees in length. He blinked and stared at the man he had always called friend. But in truth, as Duo's violet eyes took in everything Heero was showing him, he saw Heero as so much more.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I talk too much? Did I not learn how to cook well enough? What did I do? Tell me, Hee-chan," Duo pleaded, his violet eyes showing the pain he was feeling. Duo Maxwell had been in love with Heero Yuy since the day he had stolen parts from his Gundam, Deathscythe. The man was so skilled it was a crime when he did nothing at all. Yet he was also new to living life after the war and Duo refused to let him go so easily.

"It has nothing to do with you," he said, still glaring at the door. His stance tensed and Duo knew Heero would eventually hurt him if he didn't do as he had stated. Yet Duo was no stranger to pain, and he refused to budge.

"To hell it doesn't, Hee-chan! You're pissed off otherwise you would be leaving like this!" Duo shouted, his violet eyes flashing purple fire.

"I do not feel anything of the sort, Maxwell. Now let me pass." Duo growled and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Fuck you, Yuy," Duo snarled, getting into Heero's presonal space, his face mere inches from his partners. "We are partners. We both work for the Preventers and we were partners and friends before that during the wars. We are 21 now. I want to know what you're really thinking! Damn it, I hate being lied to!"

"I am only going off to do what is appropriate," Heero answered, his eyes softening slightly as he watched Duo's chest heaving as he yelled at him. It was a common occurance and Heero knew how to placate the braided man.

"Appropriate? For who? Why?" Duo asked, calming down somewhat, but pain still evident in his features.

"Husbands live with their wives, do they not?" Heero asked. Duo stopped dead still, staring at Heero as if he was crazy.

"Well. . .yeah, but you aren't married Hee-chan." Heero nodded.

"Not at the moment, but at the end of the month I will be." Duo blinked, his expression dark as he stared at Heero. His face was actually unreadable, for once in his life.

"Wh. . .who are you going to marry?" Duo asked, stuttering for a moment before catching himself. Heero gazed at his room mate, uncertain what to make of such a look on him. Yet it would be wrong to lie to someone who had never lied to him. Thus, Heero decided to be straight foreword with him.

"Relena. She asked and I felt I could do no less than accept."

Duo flinched for a moment before becoming dead still and silent. His violet eyes were wide as he gazed at the Japanese man before him. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He had to be having a nightmare. 'Hee-chan! MY Hee-chan is going to marry the Princess of Pink! When did I land into an old episode of the Twilight Zone!' Duo mentally asked himself. He felt off balance and if it was one thing he hated, it was being knocked off balance like this. It was almost too much to take.

"Please tell me that was your idea of a joke," Duo managed to get out. Heero blinked and shook his head.

"I don't joke, Duo. You know that." Duo shivered and nodded. Heero was correct. He didn't joke. Especially about things like this.

"So. . .you. . .you love her then?" Duo forced out. Heero snorted.

"I don't love her, Duo. It's an emotion I don't understand. Yet, she's a woman and I'm a man. They do marry for other reasons. She can help me and I can help her." Duo's jaw hit the floor.

"So a marriage of convience? You would settle for what you can gain rather than what you can feel?" Duo asked, disgust in his tone. Heero nodded.

"I'm not good with emotions, Duo. You've always known that about me. Thus, I am simply going with what I feel is safe."

"But. . .but what if later on you find you are in love. . .or that at least there is someone who loves you?" Heero's blue eyes seemed confused.

"Why should that matter? If I do not understand such a feeling, why would I feel it?" Heero asked. Duo's eyes shimmered with unshead tears and he hung his head to hide them with his bangs before Heero could see them. Yet Heero had noticed it as it occured, having been looking at his friend as it had began.

"I. . .I don't want that," Duo mumbled. Heero looked at him oddly.

"Isn't this my life?" Heero asked. Duo, shocked, looked up swiftly and met Heero's eyes.

"Yes. . .but I. . .I love you, Heero. I don't want you to marry for anything less than love," he whispered, almost brokenly.

"You love me? Why?" Heero asked, his eyes barely showing his confusion. "You are a man, the same as I. There is nothing that could come of that." Duo swallowed and looked away. He pulled his braid over his shoulder and played with the tip of it.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you. I want to see you happy." Heero gave Duo a small, rare smile.

"But this is what I want. Why wouldn't I be happy?" Duo returned his pain filled gaze on Heero, but only nodded.

"Understood, Heero. If this is what you want, then I'll stand behind your decision." Heero leaned foreward and awkwardly hugged Duo.

"Good, because I want you as my best man." Duo flinched once more but nodded.

"Sure, Hee-chan. Whatever you want, man." It killed him to say those words, but he couldn't go back on his word. He had told himself long ago that he wouldn't force Heero to care for him as Duo, himself, cared about Heero. Thus, all he could do is work toward helping him be happy. Even if it made Duo unhappy to hear such a thing.

"Thank you Duo. You are my best friend. There is no one else I feel I could trust with this than you." Duo nodded, but inside he was dying. He didn't want to be Heero's best friend. He wanted to be so much more.

"No problem, Hee-chan. That's what friends are for," Duo answered.

"Good. I've really got to go, Duo. Relena's expecting me." Duo nodded and finally stepped aside from the door, letting Heero be able to leave the room.

"I'll see you at work?" Duo asked, his voice weak.

"Of course. I'm getting married, Duo, not leaving the Preventers." Duo nodded once more and began to chew on the tip of his braid as he watched Heero open the door.

"Bye," Heero said, matter-of-factly.

"Ja ne," Duo said in return, refusing to say something as preminate as goodbye. Instead, he used the Japanese phrase for 'see you'. It fit better than that horrible word that always seemed to end everything good in his life. Heero nodded and closed the door, leaving Duo to stand where he was, his heart shattering into hundreds of pieces at the thought of losing the one person he had dared to love. After the Maxwell Church Incident, he had swore never to fall in love again. Yet first Heero, and then the other pilots had wormed their way into his heart. With the other pilots, it was more of a brotherly love. With Heero, it was so much more.

"Damn you, Heero Yuy," Duo whispered. "And damn me as well." He slowly dropped his braid and moved toward the front room, staring at phone as he neared it. Punching in the correct numbers and making certain the picture wouldn't show, he called the only person he could.

"Hello, L2 Salvage. How can I help you?" A bright and cheerful voice asked over the line. Duo drew a deep breath, even as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Hey Hilde, it's Duo. Think I could come visit for a couple days?" he asked. The squeel he got as he asked that made him flinch, even as he kept the tears from his voice.

"Of course you can, Duo! When do you think you'll be out here?" she asked, her cheer making Duo smile for a moment.

"I'll work things out with Noin and Une tomorrow, at work. I'll call you back then to let you know for certain." Hilde cheered from ehr end before settling down.

"You call me the minute you know, you hear me?" she asked.

"Yea, I hear ya. Talk to ya then, Hil." Hilde giggled.

"Later, Duo." He severed the connection and slumped to the floor, the tears falling harder now. He would move on. He would! Just. . .just for this night, he'd cry. After all, he was a man. . . and if boys didn't cry, then men certainly didn't either.


	2. A Good Lesson

_**When A Weed Becomes A Rose**_

Chapter Two:

Duo stepped off the shuttle and into the terminal when he was assulted by a warm, happy bundle of woman. He smiled and hugged Hilde for a moment. Hilde Schbeiker had been one of Duo's closest friends for as long as he could remember. The two had meet on L2 long before Duo had become a Gundam Pilot. While as a pilot, he had once again run into her as she tried to become an OZ pilot. Duo had convinced her to go her own way then. Now that the wars were over, he'd occasionally come back to L2 to help out at the salvage company she owned and operated.

Hilde's wide blue eyes shimmered with mirth and happiness while her blue-black hair was still as short as ever. He long bags fell into her face while the rest seemed to be cut in a more tom-boyish style. Then again, as Duo hugged her, she had always seemed more like one of the guys than a girl. She stepped back and gave him a wide smile.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't make it, Duo," she said as she turned to walk over to the baggage collection area. Duo followed at a slowler pace and raised a hand to place behind his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What would make you think that, Hil?" he asked, coming to a stop behind her as they watched for his bags. Hilde glanced at him. He was still dressed in his all black outfits, but this one was a lot more decent than what he usually wore. He wore what seemed like perfectly tailored black jeans that were tastefully ripped at the knees and a tight black shirt that had white lettering in a saying she had never seen before. 'I'm multi-talented. I can TALK and ANNOY you at the same time!' It was funny, and fit Duo perfectly.

"Well, the last time I asked you to come up for a visit you almost agreed but then decided against it." Duo winced at that one. Heero had asked Duo if he would be able to stay behind and help him. Apparently, Heero had wanted to go to a party Quatre had been throwing and he didn't want to go without at least one more friend with him. Duo had been unable to refuse him. "What's wrong Duo? Did Heero and you have a fight?" she asked when he didn't reply.

"No," he anwered. Hilde was one of the few people who knew how he felt about Heero. While even the whole world was easier on homosexual relationships, there were still those who looked down on it. Quatre had even been able to marry Trowa just two months back. It had been a grand occasion and Duo had been the happiest about the couples good fortune.

Hilde's blue eyes looked away from the bags then and gazed directly at Duo. His violet eyes were bright, but not as blinding as they usually were. His smile was still there, but there was something missing. Add to that the fact that Duo was usually hurting when he came to visit and Hilde realized this wasn't a simple visit. She sighed and pulcked the twin midnight black bags that suddenly came by before starting to move off.

"Come on, Duo. Let's go back to my place and you can tell me what happened this time. I suppose this one's a hell of a lot worse, with two suitcases this time," she said as she walked. Duo watched her as they walked. She was dressed in simple black slacks, a white shirt, and a pale yellow trench coat. That was the Hilde he was used to seeing. Even working as a big shot salvage owner, she hadn't changed her taste in clothes. Then again, if he was honest, he hadn't changed his either. Only the price of his clothes had changed.

"Know me so well, huh, Hilde?" he asked with a small, mirthless laugh. He really wasn't so surprised. She was right. He never came here unless something had happened that he couldn't handle alone. This was how his life had become. Hilde never argued it either. She always welcomed him with a large smile and an ear. Her heart was so large he was amazed her husband didn't kill him sometimes for coming over and stealing her from him so much.

"Of course! We've been friends for a long time, Duo. That's something only women friends can do. Learning the male mind is what makes our lives so much fun." Duo laughed at her words while he got into the truck he had driven over to the terminal to pick him up in. She tossed his bags into the back and smiled at him with a wink.

"Oh, so that's how the female mind works. I was wondering about that." Hilde snorted, in a very un-lady-like fashion. She then lightly smacked his arm as she got behind the wheel of the car.

"Duo Maxwell! I happen to know that you understand the female mind far better than any man has a right to. So don't give me that kind of comment. I won't stand for it." I couldn't help but smirk at her, gaining one of her own in return.

"All right. I know what you're getting at. So I'll just come right out with why I'm here. Heero's getting married," Duo said, not bothering to beat around the preverbial bush this time around. Hilde's face lit up with joy, until she realized Duo wasn't sharing in that joy. Her expression became serious and looked at him with calm blue eyes.

"Who did he choose?" she asked in a soft tone. Duo looked out the window and watched as he took in the area where the old Maxwell Church had been. All that stood there now was a memorial, in honor of the lives that had been lost there. Duo had felt so much pride and sadness on that day, two years ago.

FlashBack

_Duo stood in the simulated rain of L2 as the workers cleared away the rubble from the area Duo had once called home. He stared at it all as his past was cleared away as if it had never been. Yet, that was how the present was. Terrible reminders were always cleaned away once things were better. It was so that the happiness of the current moment was whiped away in once glance. _

_Tears fell down his cheeks in honor of those he had known who had died here. They mixed with the rain and made it impossible to be seen. His pure black Preventer uniform seemed darker as it became soaked and his chestnut locks were dark as they became plastered to his back and face. Yet Duo really didn't care. He was only here to honor his second family. Once they were done, he'd pull back on his smile and go back to work. Living his life as if things were all right. Of which, they would be, eventually._

_"Duo," Quatre's soft voice said as he neared the silent young man who stood in the rain. He was under an unbrella that Trowa was holding for them. His smile was sad, as he looked at his friend._

_"I'm all right, Q-bean," he whispered softly. "I'm always gonna be all right." Quatre frowned and leaned in close to Trowa while Wufei stood off to the side, silent and watching the scene from under his own black umbrella. Yet Duo's eyes widened as suddenly the rain ceased to fall on him and he looked up to see Heero, standing there in his tan Preventer uniform and holding an unbrella over both of them._

_"Baka," Heero had said softly. "What good will you do anyone if you get sick?" he asked. Duo had smiled and then turned back to the scene in front of him._

_"You're right, Hee-chan. What was I thinking?" he asked in a slightly calm voice. Heero shurgged._

_"Who else but you knows what you think?" he asked in return. Duo laughed at that before leaning back just a little, taking warmth from being against Heero. The stoic boy didn't say anything, but he didn't push Duo away either. For that, he was grateful. Heero then held out a small plaque before Duo's eyes. Duo's violet gaze turned on it and as he read it, tears gathered in his eyes once more._

_"'To those who gave their lives in the name of peace. They are forever remembered here with this plaque. Their memory will live on, even while they, themselves, will not. Forever let their struggle be remember, in the hope that it will not happen again. In commoration of the Maxwell Church Incident of AC 192.'" Duo sniffled as he read it out loud and looked back at Heero once more. "Is this for real?" he asked._

_"It was commisioned by Lady Une when she heard what they were going to do here," Quatre said as they walked up behind him. Even Wufei came over to the small group._

_"She figured it was something that meant a lot to you, so she had this created in honor of all you've gone through, as well as what they went through. This place was where some of the first real casualties had occured," Wufei stated in a quiet voice. Duo smiled at all his friends and nodded._

_"It was something that shouldn't be forgotten." Two men came up with a pedestal and a figure of a bible with a rose over it. Once the clean up was over, they moved both items over to the very middle of where the church had been and placed the pedestal there. They then settled to figure on top of it and stepped back, one of them looking at Duo._

_"Preventer Maxwell. If you would do the honors?" he asked, motioning for Duo to place the plaque where it was obviously supposed to go on the pedestal. Duo took the plaque and moved up to it, Heero beside him. Together, they placed the plaque in place and at the same time, took a step back. After a moment of silence, he looked back at Heero once more, his violet eyes locking with Prussian blue ones._

_"Thank you, Heero. I. . .I'm glad the others and you could be here with me." Heero nodded and gave Duo a small smile._

_"It's. . .what friends are for," he replied, almost uncertain. Duo laughed and then wrapped an arm around Heero's waist as they all began to walk away from the area._

_"Yeah, Hee-chan. That's exactly what they're for," Duo said with a grin, before looking at the others, all of whom were miling softly. "Come on, dinner, Wuffle's treat!" Duo called out. Quatre, Trowa, and Heero all smirked softly at that while Wufei's face turned red._

_"Maxwell!" he shouted. Duo slipped out from under Heero's umbrella and began to run off toward the diner they all enjoyed while on L2. Wufei, angered, dropped his own umbrella and began to chase after him. For that moment, all was as it should be._

End FlashBack

"Relena," Duo answered as he brought himself back to the present and Hilde's response. Hilde hit the bakes so fast Duo had to catch himself before he went through the winshield. "What the hell, Hilde? Ya tryin' to kill me or what?" he asked, grumbling.

"You couldn't be so lucky as to die in such an unflashy way," she growled back. She turned to look at him, having made certain she wasn't blocking traffic before doing so. "If he's marrying Relena, I take it it's for love or you'd still be there, trying to show him the error of his ways," she said, growling at him slightly.

"No, he's doing it out of convenience. He likes Relena. He isn't in love with her, but he's happy with what he's chosen. He moved in with her just two days ago." Hilde smacked her steering wheel so hard, the horn went off. Duo jumped, as did Hilde.

"Duo, you can't stay here," she said suddenly, ardently. Duo blinked and looked at his friend, confusion in those violet orbs.

"Huh? What's with this Hil? I just got here and you're telling me I can't stay here?" Hilde turned her truck back on and began to take him back to the space terminal.

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying. If you are going to allow someone you love marry for something less than love, even if he is happy, then you are not the Duo Maxwell I know and I don't want to see you here until you get better." Duo sat there as they drove back to the station and thought over what she had said. As he thought over those very words in his head, he suddenly smiled. Damn, he knew he loved Hilde for a reason.

Getting out of the truck togther, they each grabed a bag and headed inside. Duo gave Hilde one hell of a huge hug and kissed her cheek. "Damn if ya aren't right, Hil. I wouldn't settle for anything else and Heero shouldn't either." Hilde smirked then and kissed his cheek before pushing him toward the waiting shuttle.

"That's the Duo I know and love," she said with a bright grin. "Go get him and don't get back to me unless he's either marrying for love or marrying you. . .either one I'll accept. I won't accept anything else. And hopefully, I get both." Duo laughed and nodded before heading toward the waiting shuttle. He flashed his badge as a Preventer which allowed him on almost instantly.

"Bye Hilde! I'll keep ya updated!" he called out to her as he waved. She blew him a kiss and laughed before waving in return.

"You had better, Maxwell! Otherwise, I'll come and haunt ya!" she yelled back as he disappeared into the craft. She sighed and smiled softly. Now that Duo was back on track, she could focus on her own life, at least until he needed her once again. He was her brother, in so many ways. Too bad he couldn't act more serious at times. It would really save her some trouble. Whistling softly, she turned on her heel and began walking back to her truck. She had a husband to cheer up, seeing as he was looking foreword to having Duo's help at the salvage yard. Luckily, she knew just the thing that would put that smile back on his lips.


	3. A Plan to Win

_**When A Weed Becomes A Rose**_

Chapter Three:

Duo arrived back on Earth a day after his conversation with Hilde. He was glad his head had been quickly screwed on the right way and he hadn't wasted too many days away from here. She had been right. He had always sworn never to allow anyone he cared about to marry for anything less than love. Even if this was going to make Heero happy, it wasn't going to be a happiness that would last forever.

"Duo!" Quatre soft voice called from the other side of the terminal. Duo smiled at the blonde angel who stood beside his tall and silent husband. Those two were the epitome of a loving and happy couple. It was something that made Duo smile every time he saw the two of them together.

"Hey, Q-bean!" he called back. He then gave Trowa a smirk. "Tro-man. How's things? Sorry I had to call you to come get me, but it was kind of a sudden decision." Quatre gave him a hug while Trowa waved off his words.

"Don't worry about it, Duo. You know we're always here for each other," he answered. Duo smiled brightly.

"You don't want Heero to marry Relena," Trowa stated as he picked up the two bags a carried and led Duo away. Duo nodded.

"No, Tro-man, I don't want him to marry the Pink Menace. Not if he doesn't love her." Quatre smiled softly and patted Duo's back softly.

"Good for you Duo. No one should settle for less than love." Duo and Trowa both nodded. Duo then glanced at the two.

"That's exactly what Hilde told me. She didn't even let me stay there for a night. She kicked my ass right back onto the shuttle and sent me back home." Trowa smirked, his single emerald eye shimmering with mirth.

"Good," Trowa answered. Duo snorted slightly. Trowa was still pretty quiet. He only spoke when he felt he needed to, or if it was in response to his husband. Other than that, he was always the silent man who stood behind the rest of the pilots. Always making certain they had a sturdy friend to rely on. Duo loved the taller man for that. Quatre was still short, in fact, he was just a little smaller than Heero. Wufei was just a little shorter than Trowa. Duo was mere inches shorter than Wufei. From there, it went Heero and finally Quatre. Yet there really wasn't much more than a little over a foot between Quatre and Trowa.

"At least she was able to help you realize what you needed to rather quickly this time," Quatre said as he led the way to a waiting limo. Duo whistled at the sight of the sleek black vehicle.

"Diving in style today. I like it," he murmured, giving Quatre a wink. He grinned back and nodded, his aquamarine colored eyes bright with happiness.

"Of course. I thought you might enjoy it," he said in delight.

"Oh, I plan on it, Q-bean. I want to enjoy every moment of this. Who knows when I'll get a chance like this again." Trowa simply smirked and tossed the bags into the trunk as the driver opened it. Once that was done, he helped his husband into the back seat and then held the door open for Duo. Duo grinned and gave Trowa a hug before slipping inside and taking a seat across from Quatre. Trowa then slid in beside Quatre and the driver shut the door.

"So, what's the latest Maxwell plan you came up with to help Heero?" Quatre asked, snuggling against Trowa's side. Duo felt bittersweet memories of sleeping on Heero's shoulder when they had long trips and shook them aside. He had a mission to fulfill, one he needed to accomplish for his own peace of mind, let alone that of everyone else who cared about Heero.

"How do you know I have a plan?" he asked of the blonde. The brunette laughed softly.

"Duo, you had almost a full day to work on some plan of action. Don't tell me you didn't plan anything for when you saw Heero," Quatre argued. Duo hung his head. He was actually upset with himself. He shouldn't have let Heero go off to be with Relena after he had admitted it was only because they both liked the idea. Love should have been a factor in the beginning. Otherwise, he should have locked him up and thrown away the keys.

"I've got a plan. It's just safer if no one else knows them. I've still got the better part of a week off. Thus, I've got something extreme planned. Something even being a Preventer wouldn't protect me from." Trowa's eye seemed to gleam while Quatre's eyes widened.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed, surprise in his voice. Trowa smiled slowly.

"How can we help?" he asked, ignoreing his husbands shocked look. Duo's lips curved into a smirk at Trowa's words.

"I was thinking I could borrow something from ya," he said softly, before beginning to detail exactly what he wanted from them.

Heero Yuy strode from his office at Preventer Headquaters after a rather uneventfull day at work. Nothing seemed as fun as it had been when Duo was with him almost every day. While being at work with Duo could sometimes be a pain in the ass, he had found Duo's at home attitude one that he was sorely missing. Duo softly reading aloud from a book they had both enjoyed while he would type up reports. Duo's cooking, of which was actually really good despite his lack of skill during the wars.

Yet, what bothered Heero the most, was that he actually missed the soft idle chatter of Duo's that filled the room in the evenings. It was almost as if he had cared for Duo and now that the braided baka was gone, he was beginning to miss him. Which was silly, wasn't it? While it was obvious that two males could love one another, as evident by Quatre and Trowa, it wouldn't happen to Duo and himself. First off, Duo didn't see him like that.

_'Are you so certain of that?'_ his inner voice asked. Heero grumbled to himself at the thought. Sure, Duo had said he loved him, but wasn't that just brotherly concern?

_'Seems pretty ironic that the day after you tell him you've decided to marry Relena that he just takes some time off,'_ his inner voice continued to push. Heero growled this time, giving himself a death glare as he looked at his own reflection in the glass.

_'Also, he looked really hurt that you were leaving him,'_ his inner voice continued. Heero shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Udusai," he said softly, trying to shut up his own inner thoughts. Yet he couldn't help but listen to it. It was all pretty conincedental that all of this happened right as this decision had come up. It was pretty ironic that Duo had left after learning of his engagement. His cell phone went off, to the annoying tune of 'Pretty in Pink'. Duo had placed it on his phone to signal when Relena was calling him. Yet another reminder of how much Duo had become a part of his life.

"Yes, Relena?" he asked as he answered it. Relena giggled softly at that, which made Heero cringe a little. Whomever had told her that was cute, should be shot. It was annoying as all hell.

_"Heeerroo,"_ she dragged out, also setting his teeth on edge. _"I was wondering if you're going to be home for dinner. I was hoping we could have it together."_ Heero shivered. As much as he wanted to start to settle into a comfortable life with Relena, she had become unbearable once he moved in. Knowing Duo would be gone and still having some of his stuff there, he figured to go back to his old appartment.

"Not tonight, Relena. I've got a lot of work to do. I possibly won't even be back tonight. So don't wait up." Relena sniffled, which only made him roll his eyes.

_"How about tomorrow night?"_ she pressed on. Heero sighed.

"I'll think about it. I don't know what work will be like. Goodbye, Relena," he said and hung up on her before she could say anything else. He sighed. Sometimes he couldn't handle her. He wondered if he would actually be all right with her once they got married. It didn't seem like anything was getting better. In fact, it appeared to be getting worse.

He felt a sudden prick at the back of his neck and his hand instantly came up to find a small dart. Almost instantly he felt himself grow dizzy. He slid down to the floor and eventually passed out, missing the pair of black shoes that came up to him at that second. "Mission accompished. Capture 01 complete. Proceeding to second mission," a low voice said. A small, unrecognizable voice answered in reply, the voice static filled.

_"Good. Proceed."_

"Acknowledged. Proceeding. Shall be at target area in under half an hour."

_"See you there. Over and out."_ The person then bent down and picked up Heero as if he weighted nothing, and proceeded to get into his car. Was he was handcuffed with Gundaniam enforced handcuffs, the person started the car and headed on out to the target area.

Heero awoke with one hell of a headache. He sat up slowly and instantly took in his surroundings. Yet when he recognized nothing, he moved to get out of bed. Yet he was stopped by the found of soft foot falls out the closed door. Beside the bed he was one, there was a dresser a doorless closet. Other than that, there was nothing. Heero didn't even feel he could fight, and he feared that something was going to happen that he wouldn't be able to stop. Yet as the door opened, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Duo," he whispered, his Prussian blue eyes showing some of his relief.

"Hey, Hee-chan. They caught you too, huh?" he asked. Heero looked around, his nervousness coming back.

"Too? You mean we're traped?" he asked. Looking at the shabby place, he glared. "Isn't this an easy place to escape from?" he asked. Duo shook his head and motioned to the walls.

"The walls, as well as the doors and windows, are all gundaniam reinforced. We couldn't even bust out of these with an old MS. We'd need our Gundam's for something like this." Heero's eyes widened, showing his surprise. He sighed and looked at Duo.

"Then what do you suppose we do, 02?" he asked, falling into the old codenames for each other. Duo smiled softly, his violet eyes bright.

"I say we make the most of it until an oppertunity to escape occurs, 01," he answered. Heero felt himself smile slowly in return. He had missed Duo in the three days they'd been apart. He wouldn't admit it, but he had missed the braided American.

"I agree. Mission Accepted," he answered. Duo nodded and came over to the bed, taking a seat on it.

"Mission accepted," Duo replied. He then looked out the door he had come in from. "Want something to eat or drink? They've got us pretty well stocked." Heero blinked. He knew what that meant but he wasn't about to worry about that at this moment in time.

"Something to drink," he said. Duo nodded and got up and left Heero to get him something to drink. He never saw Trowa give Duo a thumbs up and hand him the key to the front door. Nor did he catch the wink he gave the American before leaving the home as silently as he had come in, effectively locking the two of them inside.


	4. A Lesson in Love

_**When A Weed Becomes A Rose**_

Chapter Four:

Duo stood off to the side, his eyes wide as he got Heero a glass of orange juice and slowly made his way back into the bedroom. Heero's Prussian blue's were taking in everything in the living room, his eyes serious. He didn't like the fact he was traped, Duo could tell. It was also obvious that Heero hadn't enjoyed the fact that he had been caught so easily in the first place. Wufei had done pretty good for someone who hadn't been a stealth expert. Even Trowa had done his job by bringing him here.

He hadn't wanted to bring Heero here against his will, but there would have been no other way to get the stoic man here. He seemed to always avoid moments of being entirely alone with him and Duo just couldn't seem to understand why that was. It wasn't as if Duo purposely messed with his head, he simply couldn't help but seem to get into the Japanese former pilot's head when they talked. After all, Heero had a lot of trouble accepting anything that had to deal with emotions.

"Here," he whispered as he walked toward the bed and handed the glass to Heero. Heero took it with a nod and gave Duo a small half smile.

"Thank you," the blue eyed man said as he took the glass and sipped it. "How did you know I'd need it?" he asked. Duo smirked and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was brought in under the same drug you were. It left me with some serious cotton mouth," Duo told him, his violet eyes seemingly bright even in the terrible situation. Heero couldn't help but smile at Duo's attitude. Even when they had been locked up during the wars, Duo had never lost his positive attitude. It was something he couldn never understand about the former pilot of Deathscythe.

"Hn," was all Heero had to say to that. He allowed his gaze to roam over Duo's relaxed form. Tight jeans that were fashionably cut at his knees and slightly below his ass seemed to mold to his body. His shirt was black with yellow lettering on it. He had seen it before but had never really taken the time to actually read it. Right now, Heero had nothing but time. 'As you are standing here talking to me I want you to understand that I will be making fun of you as soon as you leave.' He raised an eyebrow and looked at Duo over that. Duo caught the looked and glanced at his shirt.

"Oh, this?" he asked. Heero simply nodded. Duo flushed slightly. "I got it when I was sent to that old shopping center back when Relena was trying to get me away from you." His bright eyes dimmed a little and he couldn't help but look away.

"Hn," was all Heero answered once more. Duo looked down at his feet at that.

"She really doesn't like me. . .even though no one would really ever notice that. She's perfectly polite to me when she's around others. But when we're alone, she lets me know exactly what she thinks about me. She even told me the day after you moved out, while I was in the process of asking Une for time off, that if she ever caught me hanging around you once you two were married, she'd have me neutered." Duo shivered at the memory. "Stupid Pink onna doesn't realize I wouldn't need that part of me anyway," he mumbled.

Heero looked at Duo in shock. Not just from his words about Relena, but his last words as well. Why wouldn't Duo need that organ?

_'Are you really going to tell yourself you don't know?'_ inner Heero's voice spoke up. Heero grimaced and looked away, admitting it was a point he was beginning to really understand more than he wanted to admit.

"She. . .she really threatened to neuter you for seeing me?" he asked, taking the easier road. Duo couldn't help but smirk at that, his head nodding in answer. His braid fell over his shoulder then. "I didn't know she felt that threatened," he said after a while. Duo snorted at that.

"That woman would feel threatened if a paper bag so much as crossed your path. I'm gonna hate to see it after you marry her and you turn all your attention onto that laptop of yours." Heero found himself grinning back at that comment. Duo did have a point. They weren't even married yet, but Relena was already getting jealous of how much time he devoted to work. It was almost more than Heero was able to handle.

"I would almost agree with you," Heero said softly, looking away from Duo finally. Duo shrugged and looked away from Heero as well.

"At least we can agree on something about her," Duo said as he walked over to the side of the bed and took a seat. One free hand held part of his braid while he let the tip play over his lips. Heero found himself rivited toward that sight. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Heero felt a part of his body respond to such an action and his eyes widened slightly. He couldn't believe this was happening. Especially when he was going to be getting married. This kind of reaction should be toward the woman he was going to marry, not the man he had seen as a best friend and partner for more years than he had ever hoped to have.

"Hn," Heero muttered in reply, trying not to show his sudden change. Duo sighed and looked away.

"I'm. . .I'm going to miss you when you marry her," Duo said in a quiet tone. Heero didn't look at him, suddenly realizing why Duo had began playing with his braid. It was a defense for him. Whenever he felt unsure or nervous he would take it into his hands. It was his security blanket, in a way.

"Baka," Heero replied. "Why would you miss me? I'm still going to be your friend." Duo frowned and shook his head.

"It's not the same. I miss hearing you typing away while I'm reading some story you've chosen for the night. I miss hearing you call me a baka when I go off on a rant and can't stop. . .I. . .I miss having you just a room away, whenever I need someone." His last words were so low, Heero had almost thought he hadn't heard them. Duo missed the same things he, himself, had been missing.

_'Don't you think that's pretty telling?'_ his inner voice shot at him. Heero frowned. What was with his logical thinking mind these days? Ever since he had left Duo, his mind had been almost mocking him.

"I. . .I miss it as well," Heero found himself admitting, unable to hold back what he was feeling from himself as well as Duo. Duo blinked in surprise.

"Re. . .really?" the braided man asked, blinking in surprise. Heero smiled at the uncertainty and surprise in Duo's voice. He hadn't expected to hear something so unsure from the man.

"Yeah," he said softly. Duo smiled softly and leaned in close, his head coming to rest on Heero's shoulder. Heero blinked and simply allowed Duo to remain where he was, almost glad of having the chestnut head on his shoulder. He had truly missed Duo, in more ways than he could understand.

Duo swallowed as he rested again Heero, his violet eyes closed as he spoke once more, his voice really quiet and low. Yet being so close to Heero, the Japanese young man could hear it clearly. His violet eyes opened, looking right at his own braid as he talked.

"Heero. . .I know why you think it is right to marry Relena, but it's wrong. You should never marry for anything less than love." Heero closed his own eyes and tipped his head back. When he opened them again, he was staring at the ceiling.

"What if I never learn love? Should I remain alone forever?" he asked softly, lowering his face to look directly at Duo. Duo's violet eyes showed understanding, but they were also darkened by an emotion that Heero could not define.

"Well, I love you, Heero. Even if you can't accept it," he whispered. He caught the smirk on Heero's lips and smiled, gently reaching over to caress the smirk. Heero flinched back automatically, as if he was unused to a caress of any kind. Duo slowly lowered his hand.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, gently touching the spot Duo's fingers had just vacated. Duo flushed softly and smiled as he finished dropping his hand.

"Sorry. It was more reflex." He then lowered his violet gaze as he whipered almost too softly; "Not to mention I wanted to."

"It. . .it. . .felt. . .kind of. . .nice," Heero said after a moment. Duo smiled at that.

"That's how it's supposed to be when you like someone. It should feel nice to be around them. Nice to touch them. Nice to do a lot of silly things with. And most of all, just nice to talk to," Duo replied. sitting up and turning to look at Heero.

"You're nice to talk to," Heero pointed out, more to himself than to Duo. It was almost like trying to put together the peices of a puzzle without a starting picture.

"I'm glad I'm nice to talk to, even if I do talk too much." Heero gave him a tiny smile at that.

"You're nice to listen to as well," he pointed out, really addicted to Duo's clear voice, which was so fully of live and everything he felt. Duo laughed softly.

"I find it much more pleasent to listen to you, even though you don't often talk much. Kind of like Tro-man, without the massive silences."

"Am I nice to look as too?" Heero asked, seriously wondering now. "You seem to be in the habit of stalking me, so I can only assume as much." Duo turned bright red and looked away.

"Well, yeah, you're nice to look at." He ducked his face so Heero couldn't see it. "I'll stop looking if you like. . .And I was never stalking," he grumbled.

"Let me guess. . .I was under protective surveilance then?" Duo smiled then, looking back up at Heero.

"No. . .I just liked looking, when I was close enough to be able to," he admitted. Heero glanced over Duo and nodded to himself. Duo wasn't too bad to look at either, even if he wouldn't want to admit it out loud.

"I don't mind you watching my back. It's good training for missions." Duo smirked at that. So Heero had caught him watching his ass more times than he would enjoy to admit. Yet, he supposed it was bound to come out eventually.

"I'll always watch you back, Hee-chan," the braided American said and meant every word.

Heero began to feel uncomfortable, so he looked away as he spoke next, changing the subject. "So. . .what's the real reason you hate Relena?" Duo grimaced.

"I really don't want to go there right now. I would hate to have a rant fest at the moment," he said, looking away. Heero smirked for a second, before his expression became serious.

"Why do you even bother with me, Duo?" he asked. Duo couldn't help but smile in return.

"Because you're my friend. . .and friends don't give up on one another. Also," he blushed and looked away, "because I love you."

"But how can you? You don't know me!" Heero suddenly exclaimed. "I don't even know me!" Duo sighed and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder, glad he didn't flinch at the light touch.

"Hee-chan, what is there not to know? You are you. You live for logic. You don't understand emotions. But deep inside, you want to be loved, even though you've never felt it. You fear you can never be capable of loving someone and I know that as long as you can do something nice for someone, there is hope."

Heero watched Duo, taking pleasure in the way his eyes lit up as he spoke so passionantely. "Would you rather be my pet?" he asked, half joking. Duo shook his head.

"While I'd be with you a lot then, I wouldn't be able to BE with you." Heero raised one chocolate eyebrow at that.

"That was redundant," he replied.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Duo answered, covering his face for a moment. Heero sighed and looked away.

"My marrying Relena. . .it isn't because I love her, it's because it would be a safe place to be," Heero replied. Duo blinked.

_'Now that baka has me really thinking about it,'_ Heero's mental voice added, in which Heero nodded in answer. It was true. He was really thinking this over now. He didn't want to do it for safety.

"But. . .but then I'd be sad," Duo whispered, a frown crossing his delicate features.

"Well, what if I bring you with me? You won't have to be alone then," Heero mentioned, having honestly thought of that quite a few times. Duo gave him a look that asked if he was crazy. In Heero's frame of mind, he just could be.

"But I don't like RELENA," Duo hissed. Heero sighed and rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of this.

"Are you going to tell me the same thing she did?" he asked, his voice cool once more. Duo froze and looked at him. It was hard to gage what that baka onna could have said to him.

"What did she tell you?" he asked, heading straight to the hear of the matter. Heero looked away.

"'You man not love me now, but you will learn to love me later,'" he replied, no emotion in his voice. Duo watched his Prefect Soldier for a long moment before shaking his head, braid swinging with the action.

"Nope. I'm not." Heero was startled at that and he turned to look at Duo, who was looking back at him with serious violet orbs.

"No?" Heero couldn't help but question.

"If you love me, you'll love me. If you don't, then at least I'll be able to spend time with you, as a friend. Plus, I'll be able to love you, even if you don't love me back. Yet, if you're with Relena, she won't let me do it. She won't let me be anything to you." Heero looked away, slightly scared of the intensity in Duo's gaze.

"You're my best friend. My only friend. I would never forget that." Duo nodded.

"I know that, but Relena hates me, so she wouldn't want me near you. Not even as a friend." Heero glared slightly at that. Why would he marry someone who wouldn't even allow him to have his own friends. It. . .it was unsettling. Yet something else bothered Heero.

"Would you let me be near her?" he asked, wanting to know Duo's take on this. Duo seemed thoughtful and it was the third time Heero had realized that Duo was actually taking this whole thing seriously.

"If you came to love her, yeah. I wouldn't stop you. Hell, even if she was just a friend, I wouldn't stop ya. People are allowed to become friends with whomever they choose. No one but them should be allowed to choose who they care for." Heero listened to those words and felt his heart skip a beat. Duo was so much different from Relena. He said he loved him, but he didn't cling to him. He let him make his own decisions, good and bad. It was hard to understand what made Duo tick when you always learned something new about him.

"Well, she is just a friend. . .I think," Heero added, uncertain of a lot of things. Duo laughed softly, scuffing his foot on the floor where he sat.

"Well, you were always saving her. So I would assume she's something to ya," he answered, gaining a smile out of Heero as well.

"But I didn't shoot you, and that went against orders. That proves that you're my best friend." Duo laughed once more, looking away.

"That just proves you couldn't resist me," he replied teasingly. Heero looked at Duo. The man was partly right. Hearing him say that he always knew he'd be the one to kill him was really surprising. Not to mention that recalling all he had already done for him, he just hadn't been able to kill the braided idiot.

"Baka," Heero whispered. Duo smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm your baka," he replied. Heero stared at him, something nagging at the back of his mind.

"Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you some sort of masochist?" Heero asked. Duo blinked.

"Why do you ask that?" he questioned back.

"Because I know I've treated you badly in the past, but you still insist on 'loving' me," he whispered, surprised as all hell he said it to begin with.

"Hey, that's how love is, Heero. You don't stop loving them just because they don't love you or treat you mean. You love them unconditionally." Heero felt his Prussian blues widen as he turned his attention fully on Duo. He felt confused and he was certain it showed.

"Oh. . ." he whispered.

"What's the matter?" Duo asked, a soft smile on his lips.

"I'm trying to imagine what that's like," he answered. Duo smiled.

"You mean being loved unconditionally?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. "Well, if you felt lost every time you were apart from me. Or your heart skipped a beat because that person was near you. Or if there was just something about the one you're with that made you feel more alive than you ever have before, then you'd respond by saying 'I love you too'. If you don't feel that way, then you simply say 'thank you for loving me' and leave it at that." Heero was surprised. Duo knew exactly what he had been asking without actually having asked anything of him.

"Then for now, I say, Thank you for loving me," Heero whispered, even though he was certain he felt more than one of the things Duo had mentioned to label love. Yet. . .there was a lot he had to take care of before he could attempt something like that. As Heero turned his blue eyes up to meet Duo's face, he was certian he'd see pain blazing in those expression violet eyes. Yet he was startled to see what was there.

A dazzeling smile rested on Duo's lips while he looked back at Heero, his expression so happy it almost took Heero's breath away. Instead of being hurt that Heero didn't love him, Duo was happy. He was happy because Heero hadn't rejected his love. He was thinking on it and accepting it and that was all that was right in his life for the moment.

"You're very welcome, Hee-chan," he answered. Heero leaned foreward and gave Duo an awkward hug, feeling it was the appropriate thing for the moment. Duo hugged him back happily. "So. . .still going to marry for safety rather than love?" Duo asked, worry in his tone. Heero thought it over and in reply shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I want to find love Duo. Please help me. I want to understand more about what you're feeling." Duo smiled a genuine smile and nodded.

"Of course, I'll help. What are friends for?" he asked. That said, he pulled the key from his braid. "Now what say we get out of here?" he asked. Heero raised an eyebrow.

"You sneak. You were just waiting for the right time, weren't you." Duo flushed.

"Of course. No good being locked up when there isn't anything to come of it." Heero laughed and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" Duo simply shrugged and headed toward the front door, Heero right behind him.

"Whatever you want, Hee-chan. Whatever you want." That said, he unlocked the door and together they left the house behind.


	5. A Gun That Can't Kill

_**When A Weed Becomes A Rose**_

Chapter Five:

The next week passed easily. There hadn't been much trouble, although Heero seemed to still stay with Relena. Apparently, he hadn't been able to tell the woman that he was't willing to remain with her. For some reason, he was just unable to tell the woman anything.

Duo didn't mind. He wanted to be able to allow Heero to do whatever it was he wanted to do. It didn't bother him. At least, he kept pushing it through his mind that he didn't care. Too bad, he was still jealous of the woman.

"Hey, Duo, Noin wants us in the meeting room. Apparently, somethings up. All former pilots are being called in," Quatre called, poking his blond head into the office Duo shared with Heero.

"Sure, Quat. I'll let Hee-chan know as soon as he gets in here." Quatre nodded and took in the all black Preventer uniform, shaking his head as he smoothed out his own tan and red one, which was standard issue.

"Duo, when are you going to quit making Une accept such a uniform and start wearing the one that is standard issue?" he asked. Duo's violet eyes gleamed.

"When she's finally done catering to my request, I'll change the uniform. Yet as the foremost known stealth expert here, black is a requirement." Quatre laughed. Only Duo would be able to say something like that, making it seem like Une did it to humor him, instead of something else.

"You're unbelieveable, Duo," Quatre stated with a grin. Duo smiled back, bowing his head.

"Thanks, Q-bean. I'll meet you in the meeting room as soon as I can inform Hee-chan." Quatre nodded and left, having Wufei to alert before he could head to the meeting himself.

Duo smiled, working on the computer that sat on his desk. He had several reports that were due. While Heero had helped with a couple of them since their talk back in Quatre's little shack, he still had enough to handle on his own. The ones he was dealing with, he had needed to do on his own seeing as he had the only information on them in his head.

Heero walked in, his uniform perfectly pressed and spotless. It wasn't anything one wouldn't expect from the former perfect soldier. Duo looked up at Heero as he walked in, a smile on his lips. Heero did look very handsome in it, making Duo's breathing always speed up slightly at his first sight of the Japanese man.

"Morning Duo," Heero said, sending a small smile his way. Duo's smile brightened.

"Well, good morning, Hee-chan. I see the Pink Menace let you out of the house today." Heero's Prussian blue eyes narrowed.

"Shut up, Duo," Heero replied. Duo gave him a wink.

"Sure, whatever you say." He logged off his computer and moved to leave the office. Heero reached out and grabbed Duo's arm before he could walk out the door. Duo blinked at the unsual action and looked up at Heero. For a second, Duo thought he saw a worried and confused expression pass the stoic man's face, but as he looked at Heero closer, there was nothing there.

"Where are you going?" Heero asked, looking into Duo's violet eyes. He had been surprised by the vibrant purple eye color that had met his the first time he had really looked into Duo's eyes. He had been even more surprised when those stunning eyes seemed to echo every emotion Duo felt. From happiness to sadness. There was nothing that was missed in those violet orbs. Heero wondered how someone in their line of work could remain sane and show so much emotion. The answer had been simple.

You don't.

Duo had to be one of the craziest men Heero had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Quatre being on his list of insane pilots as well. Both men were pushed and led by emotions. Those emotions sometimes got the better of them and mistakes happened. Yet through it all, they were the stronger ones of the team.

"We've got a meeting to be at, Hee-chan. It was called just a little before you got here. Being so perfect, I thought you would have known about this already."

"Of course," he replied, lying through his teeth. Heero hadn't known about it. Yet Duo had asked him as if he had expected Heero to know, so he had simply agreed to it. Heero knew Duo abhored lies, but for some reason, he always pushed him to lie, in some way, shape, or form. He just didn't know why. Duo's smile faultered just a little, as it always did when Heero gave a false answer, but he seemed to bounce back instantly.

"Good. Then let go so we can go. The meeting won't wait for us, you know," he replied, his eyes shimmering with mirth once more. Heero nodded and dropped Duo's arm. He sometimes felt as if he would never understand the braided man standing beside him. Duo smiled his usual grin and wrapped his arm through Heero's bent one. Heero started at the action.

Since their time together in the cabin, Duo had been showing his love for the Japanese man in every look, touch, and action he did while around him. Heero wasn't certain what his reaction to such a things should be, but it was finding that he enjoyed being with Duo a lot. Even more than the time he spent with Relena.

"Hn," he replied, yet led the way. Heero had come to accept that if it was outrageous and something no one else would possibly dare, then Duo would be the first one trying it. In fact, Duo did everything there was to do. A list of which was so long it was impossible to write down on anything.

The meeting had been a simple one. Of which Duo had been the most needed. A simple mission of going in, rigging things to blow, and getting out. Heero was to assist and the other pilots were to make certain Heero and Duo were perfectly safe.

While it was a fairly easy mission, there was a reason why it was the former pilots who were called in and not someone else. The place in question belonged to a well know and hated gun runner. One who also dabbled in drug running as well. Thus, the best was required to slip in and out undetected without threat of the one slipping in and getting killed. Duo, being a best stealth expert, and Heero, who was perfect when teamed with Duo, were the top canidates for this task. Thus, Duo simply got more maniac and Heero got more silent. It was the kind of job the Perfect Solider and Shinigami would handle without mistakes.

They were in and out without incident. The others had left the second they were clear of the house. The minute they were far enough away, Heero pushed Duo down and pressed his body on top of him, protecting the braided man with his own body.

Duo gasped at the feel of having Heero above him, pressing his delicious weight onto him. Sure, it was because Heero just wanted to protect him from the blast that suddenly ripped through the area, but it was also one of his fantasies that he had had for a long time.

"Remind me to replace that watch," he grumbled on top of Duo. Duo blinked from his fantasy induced stupor and stared at Heero.

"Huh? What watch?" Heero looked down at him.

"I used your watch on the time-bomb," he said. Duo blinked. That was why Heero had asked for his watch earlier? "It's possibly in wristwatch heaven by now." Duo continued to stare at the man on top of him.

"Hee-chan! Why my watch!" Heero snorted.

"Because I don't have a watch." Duo pouted at that.

"Hee-chan," he whined softly.

"I'll get you a new one." Duo smiled. In his mind, he'd rather have Heero than a new watch, but he didn't say that.

"Hn," was all he shot back, using Heero's favorite thing to answer with.

"Do you want to see the remains of the place?" he asked. Duo shook his head.

"Naw, I'm enjoying being right where I'm at." He suddenly turned pink, realizing he had spoke before thinking. That could be a bad habit around Heero.

Heero blinked, only just then feeling something firm pressed against his stomach. "I thought you gave up carrying a gun," he said, turning Duo even redder. "Even if you haven't, it should be in a holster so you don't shoot yourself." Duo was now twelve different shades of red and looking at anything but Heero.

"Um, don't worry about it, Hee-chan. It's nothing."

"Baka. At least pull it out of your pants before you knick an artery or something." Heero then reached between them as he began to push himself up, looking for his partner's firearm. Almost instantly, Duo's hand shot out to stop Heero's search.

"Um, that's not the kind of gun that can kill. Well. . .it can. . .but not in the manner you mean so don't worry about it. It's cool. Really." Heero belatedly figures out what Duo was talking about and scrambles away as if he'd been burned.

"I. . .Gomen. . ." He looked away, a little embarrassed himself. Duo was still really red himself.

"Again, don't worry about it, Hee-chan. Easy mistake."

"So make it go away already," Heero said as he stood, glancing down at Duo to notice he still had an erection. Duo blinked at the remark.

"I can't just make a hard-on vanish, Hee-chan. It will go down in a little while. It's all cool." Duo stood up, brushing off his clothes and shifting them to make himself feel more comfortable.

"Why not? It's inefficient. You should have better control of body, Maxwell."

"It's also normal when you're turned on and want to do something you really shouldn't," Duo answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Heero interjected. Duo stared at his partner who was staring back at him. He then rolled his eyes and turned away, standing in the shadows while watching the building go up in flames.

"It's nothing. Ignore the rantings of a crazy man," Duo said, his voice soft. He really didn't like this. It was getting into an area he wasn't certain Heero would be able to handle at this moment in time.

Heero moved over to Duo, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you trying to tell me that you can't control it at will? That this reaction happens when you're sexually stimulated?" Duo shivered, his eyes closing at the feel of Heero so close. He nodded in answer.

"Are you telling me you can control such bodily actions at will?" Duo shot back.

"Of course," Heero answered, which made Duo raise an eyebrow, even though he didn't say anything in return. "Can I ask something else?" Duo's violet eyes blinked open.

"Sure."

"Was I the stimulus?" Duo's face flared a bright red once more and he didn't turn to look back at Heero.

"Yeah," he answered softly. Heero was amused by such an admission and for once, it actually showed on his face, even if Duo couldn't see it.

"Interesting," Heero replied. Duo's eyes turned on Heero then, taking in his expression and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"How in the hell is this interesting?" Heero shrugged.

"It just is. I didn't know men couldn't control erectile activity. I even find it very amusing that I qualify as stimuli for such a reaction." Duo smiled softly then.

"Heero, I'm gay. I had a very hadnsome man on top of me, fulfilling half og my wildest dreams, and then you're amused over the fact I couldn't control it?" he questioned.

"Yes. Presicely," Heero answered. Duo smiled softly. Yet Heero's face soon became confused. "Wait, what's the other half?" He then thought harder. "For that matter, what was the first half of your dreams?"

Duo shook his head, his braid flying back and forth, but not hitting Heero. "Nevermind. I've said too much all ready. Come on, let's go to my place and finish this discussion. I don't feel that this is a good area to have this kind of discussion in." Heero looked crushed for a second, like a small furry animal that had been kicked hard.

"Gomen Duo. I wasn't thinking." Duo shrugged and placed an arm around Heero's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Let's go home and see if we can clear matters up." Heero nodded and let Duo lead him toward the place they had once called home together, fully expecting to learn more about Duo and his explanation, even if Duo was set to be entirely against the subject.


End file.
